Alp
Encyclopedia Entry: A peculiar kind of Succubus unlike any other kind of monster, Alps are male Incubi who suddenly transformed into female monsters. Since men ordinarily have spirit energy production capability, even when they’re infused with demonic energy they don’t turn into monsters. Though the Incubi are often treated as monsters, when it comes down to it they are merely humans warped by demonic energy. However, when an Incubus strongly desires to become a woman or be with men from the bottom of his heart, he ends up subconsciously using the demonic energy he took in upon becoming an Incubus to destroy his spirit energy production function. As a result they lose all spirit energy and are no longer able to produce it. Now that the demonic energy is the only thing stored in their bodies, they end up transforming into an Alp. Even after becoming Alps their hearts, values, memories, personalities and everything other than their bodies are still the same from when they were men. Their bodies have completely changed into that of a woman, yet they self-identify as men. They may not even be consciously aware of the desire to become a woman that changed them into an Alp, or they may just be in denial with the truth hidden away deep within their hearts. Because of that they are shocked by the radical physical changes and the huge gap between these changes and their male hearts probably makes them feel bewildered. For that reason most of them feel resistant to having relations with human men as monsters. However, once the monster’s instinct starts to take root their bodies and hearts are naturally drawn to human men and they’ll start to desire intercourse. Eventually they’ll become unable to stand it and will assault and copulate with a human man while in a state of confusion, torn between their desires and the resistance in their heart. After getting a taste of a woman's pleasure and the sweet taste of spirit energy they’ll experience a powerful rush far beyond anything a human man could experience and will become a prisoner of the ecstasy of sex with men, and the sweet taste of a man's spirit energy after the first taste. It will probably disturb their male hearts which haven’t completely become a monster’s, but after repeatedly having sex like this the desire to seek men becomes even stronger. Eventually, even with their self-awareness as men almost completely unchanged they’ll completely lose all resistance to having sex with men, will seek sex just as if inviting a friend to play and will start to enjoy the ecstasy and taste of spirit energy. (Collapse box needed for old profile info) Also, through this process there are Alps who awaken to the joy of becoming a woman and in that case their body rapidly becomes more voluptuous in order to seduce men. Their hearts also change into that of a woman and they become completely lascivious Alps who are more feminine than a woman and more lustful than a Succubus. (End of collapse box) Once that happens, in a horribly confused state due to the gap between disgust and desire they’ll assault a man and have sex with him. When alps first taste the pleasure that women and monsters can obtain. which is so intense it's incomparable to what a man can experience, they may almost lose consciousness while shaking their hips without knowing what’s going on. When the man's mana is released, and they experience ecstasy, they become enthralled by their first taste of female pleasure and the taste of mana which will be sweeter than anything they had ever eaten until then. They'll likely still be confused by the feelings in their own heart: “The man before my eyes wants more”, “I wanna have sex more." Then when the heart of a man mixes together with the pleasure of a monster inside their head, while spending days in want they'll end up attacking and having sex with a man again. While repeating this, eventually they'll lose all resistance to having sex and making love with men while still completely retaining their own self awarenes as a man even though they used to say they hated it so much. On the contrary, they'll come to seek sex on their own and enjoy the taste of pleasure and mana. They were friends with other men before becoming an alp. Even after having sex over and over and completely falling in love with their human male partner, normally they'll still treat him as a male friend no different from how it was back in the old days. And then they'll start to tempt and have sex with the man as if it were a matter of course with the same feeling as inviting another male friend to hangout. Additionally, there are also alps that awaken to the joy of being a woman through this process. In that case the body changes, rapidly growing voluptuous to invite men and the heart changes to be like that ofa woman resulting in an alp that‘s even more feminine than a real woman and even more lewd and lustful than a succubus TL Note: This article has received additional editing for grammar and comprehension. As such, the material above may differentiate from the original English translation found in the photo gallery below. Trivia *The Alp is the only Mamono to originate from a (living) human male. Encyclopedia Pages Alp.jpg Alp Updated.png|Updated Profile Image Gallery Z alp.jpg Category:Mamono Category:Succubus Family Category:Demon Category:Subspecies